A New War
by Sapphire Serina
Summary: The Nirvana found a group from another universe. They have been driven from their home and pursued for too long. The Nirvana's crew agrees to help them return home and free their world. They soon find out they are in a bigger mess then they thought. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this may be a little OOC because I'm adding in an entire new planet and group and who couldn't do with a little war. I don't own Vandread or any of its stuff you know but I do own the Trinity and their stuff.**

"I don't get it, is she ever going to be pleased with anyone I send up to the Nirvana for the experiment or not?" Hibiki was getting a little annoyed that Jura kept sending most of the men they had chosen back to Tarak with more instructions and, sense Hibiki had started to just send them back annoyed, she wrote an entire list why they were the right ones to send to live with women.

Dita laughed thinking about her friend, "Oh Hibiki, you know that she's just trying to find the perfect man for the one she wants to try and make a baby with. She thought it was you but you really love me. She's not that mean enough to try and take you away from me even though she did try at one time. It's okay though because that was when we didn't understand men as much at the time and after a while she stopped realizing that your feelings for me weren't going to change any time soon." She laughed again. "I'm glad she stopped chasing you any way but it was annoying when she was but after she stopped Misty came along. Too bad you don't have an identical twin brother or even a brother that is older then you. She's just being way too picky and I have to admit that. None of them are ugly or dirty at all in my opinion. They were all pretty good to me and seemed to be very interested in living with women and that's what we want them to be like. If they sincerely want to try living with the woman then we can probably get along with them even though it will take time to get used to each other."

It had been about six months sense the harvest had ended when Hibiki had called upon others to fight with them and had a huge response from several planets. With all the help they had coming from all directions they won the battle and destroyed the earth's Paksis. Luckily no new big problems had arisen sense then that had been more than they could handle alone. Most of the planets had communications and were either trading or working together quite peacefully from then on since they had basically had to work together to defeat Earth and stay alive. The Nirvana besides being a whole new experiment for the two planets where men and women lived separately was basically called the peace keeping pirates. They didn't want to be much more then pirates so they stuck with the pirate name though they didn't do much pirating anymore. They all stayed on the Nirvana because they felt like it was more like home then Mejale or Tarak did though they did visit from time to time. Thankfully no one hated them for that. In fact most people knew them and enjoyed seeing them coming to their planet for supplies or whatever they needed.

Bart suddenly came around the corner to find the two sitting quite close together on some rocks where they had stopped to rest a minute or two before. Not that it mattered to him he knew they were together now. He grinned and shouted, "Hey love birds! I got a new group that would love to try living with women and they're getting ready to go up to the Nirvana as we speak!" He announced sounding quite pleased with himself for completing the task himself.

"Bart, you know it's my job to choose but Jura is just so hard to please." He groaned. "At the rate we are going we'll be here forever trying to find the right man for her."

Suddenly something shook the entire planet. Bart fell over sense he wasn't ready for it. "What was that?"

Hibiki jumped up. "I don't know. We might be under attack. We are heading to the Nirvana right now." He and Dita ran to the ship to get to the Nirvana Bart following closely behind them.

Luckily Duero had stayed on board the Nirvana because he liked it more than anything because it was quiet and he could study with Piaway the Nirvana's nurse. The Nirvana women had given him specimens to work with so he could understand women sense he was the Nirvana's doctor and men and women would soon be living together there. Not to mention he could spend time with Parfet the Nirvana's mechanic and head engineer who he had fallen in love with during the Harvest. She felt the same way for him.

Bart followed the two because he was the only one who could drive the Nirvana. He was the Nirvana's navigator and loved that job and had personally had asked the captain, Mangno, to keep the job when they were heading to Tarak to find men to try and live with women. Not that she was going to let him leave in the first place. She trusted these three men as much as she had any woman on her ship and had made them part of the crew as a result. Not to mention for some reason the Nirvana could only be driven by a man and Bart had always done it by himself when he finally figured out what he was really doing.

They took off as fast as they could and headed straight for the Nirvana to help out with whatever was happening.

As they came on board the Nirvana. Jura was waiting as soon as she saw them and her frown transformed in to a wide smile. "Hibiki, Welcome Back!" She grabbed him in a tight hug. He blushed red and Dita clicked her tongue more than a little annoyed that Jura was hugging her boyfriend. Suddenly the Nirvana shook like the planet had but harder making them all stumble and they all fell over unable to remain on their feet.

"I think that was a shot too!" Bart jumped up and ran past them to head to the Bridge of the ship.

Mangno was shouting as was BC the commander.

"What is going on?" Mango shouted.

"What are they shooting at us for?" BC shouted.

"They aren't," Misty, the girl form Pluto they had rescued during the Harvest, shouted back silencing everyone who had been shouting and said quietly now that she didn't have to shout to make herself heard. "We are being hit by the bullet that misses or goes astray."

BC looked out and saw what she meant. Two ships came flying by. They were shooting at each other but not all bullets where hitting their mark.

Bart ran in, "I'm here Captain."

Mangno nodded and said, "You're late. Now don't be wasting any more time. Get to your station."

He ran to his station and disappeared in the helm in a flash of blue light.

"Dreads standby to launch," Mangno called to everyone on board.

The Dread pilots all ran to their Dreads, including Jura and Dita. Hibiki ran to his Vanguard and got ready to take off sense he was part of the Dread team.

"Go now!" The order was given and The Dreads and shot off like bullets with the Vanguard in their mist.

"Dita, let's combine." Hibiki called to her. "Maybe intimidation might do the trick to stop these two from fighting each other."

"Sure Mr. Alien." She and he flew closest to each other and combined her Dread with his Vanguard. Making them what everyone called a Vandread.

Then they both smiled at each other in the same seat. Dita practically sat on his lap. He loved that position.

The Vandread Dita as they called when her ship combined with Hibiki's Vanguard was bigger and a lot stronger.

"Let's go!" Meia was the Dread's leader. She called through the connection she had with all the Dreads and the Vanguard. "We need to separate them but don't attack unless you are fired upon first."

"Roger!" All of them called back flying toward the combat.

"Everyone get down!" I threw my friends and sisters closest to me to the ground and ducked myself. I closed my eyes thinking this was it, the end of our lives after so many years of fighting and trying to stay alive we were done for this time and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

"They missed us, they actually missed us. How could they miss us we were like only three feet in front of them, how could they miss?" Karjiko the over excited eccentric Phoenix shouted jumping up from where he crouched and started to dance around like the crazy manic he was. We were surprised he wasn't really insane though he acted like he was whenever he got the chance. He hardly ever got serious and his self anointed job was to cheer us up when we were down by making us laugh but half the time he was just annoying us to no end.

I jumped up from when I had ducked and everyone else started to follow suit getting up from where ever they had fallen or dropped.

I turned after making sure everyone was all right, "Jody, can you give me a damage report and please don't tell me bad news?"

The orange haired were-fox turned to me. "I'm sorry Seriana but all I can say is bad. The engine is not going to hold out much longer at this speed. We were almost out of fuel anyway before we were attacked and now that we are fighting we are using it faster than normal and if we run out that could critically damage the engine and I may not be able to fix it this time. Beside that we'll be sitting ducks and easy pickings for them if that happens."

"Great." I groaned and turned to see my sister, Tara still sitting but then she got up and returned to the driver's seat. Her face looked grim but I thought it was because she was angry we were being attacked and it was not going well. I had pushed her out of the seat so she would hit the ground when I thought we were dead.

I turned to Cheria at the communications system, "Cheria, try to contact someone around here." I said running to the other side of the cockpit to the guns where Dazara was sitting firing shots at the other ship.

"Who the heck do you know on this side of the universe Seriana?" Cheria shouted back thinking I was completely crazy for thinking of such an idea.

"I really don't know anyone out here Cheria. You don't know anyone either but we are going to need all the help we can find at this rate. Just find someone, anyone or we are going to be prisoners or dead in less than a few minutes especially when we run out of gas!" I shouted and Cheria jumped into action grabbing the radio and changing the frequency to try and contact someone that would help us hoping she could do it and as a last resort she would create someone to help us if she had no other alternative.

"We're almost out of bullets as well they always keep getting behind us when I fire so I keep missing them." Dazara said as I reached her knowing what I wanted to know without me asking.

"Make every shot hit their mark if you can I know that may not always be possible but keep trying." I said to her.

I turned to find Tara nearly in tears. She never cried so that distressed me she was getting emotional when she usually the most calm in these situations.

I went to her touching her shoulder gently. "Tara listen to me we are not going to die out here. We are going to make it out of this alive. I promise you, we will be all right. Trust me."

She nodded to tell me she heard me but didn't speak. Suddenly a giant man like machine came out of nowhere.

"What in the Seven Plains is that?"Cheria screamed terrified it was a new weapon of our enemies.

"We are done for now!" Tara covered her face in her hands with a sigh. "We might as well just surrender now girls, we can't fight that thing!"

"Tara what the heck has gotten into you all of the sudden? We have got to keep fighting. We can't just give up. You're right though, _we_ can't fight it but_ I _can." I said and before anyone could stop me or figure out what I meant I ran to the personal ships. I jumped into mine and took off before Jody could deactivate it though I knew he had tried to.

"Seriana, are you trying to commit suicide out there? If you are I would appreciate it if you would warn someone first before you do something drastic like this. We hate trying to stop you when we don't know what you are thinking." My wonderful mother figure, Hootaru, called to me.

"No I'm not trying to commit suicide Hootaru. I'm just not going to let them capture you all. If I have to give myself up for all of you to get away then that's what I will do." I said flying straight at the thing unknowing it was the Vanguard containing Dita and Hibiki. "I'd rather die than let them take all of you prisoner. If I have to die to save you all then I won't hesitant to do that. If that's what it takes to let you all survive then I'll do it in a heart beat. You're the only family I have ever known and I must protect my family."

"Seriana get back on here right now, your being a total insane nutcase right now when we don't need you to be crazy because we get it enough for the insane bird! Pigeon shut up!" Shadow yelled taking the radio from Hootaru while yelling at Karjiko who was singing.

"Thanks a lot Shadow! I knew you'd encourage me in this! You always do!" I said sarcastically

"Have you forgotten that if one of you dies you all do!" Shadow shouted at me

"You're not helping matters Shadow." Hootaru told him taking the radio back "If you keep yelling at her then she'll just be even more determined to stay out there. Also you keep forgetting the children and how easily you can scare them when you get like this!"

Hootaru took back over and tried to coax me back on to our main ship but I ignored her attempts to get me to see sense. I knew she had our best interests at heart being like a mother to us all but I had to save my sisters and friends even if I did die in the attempt.

"Come on, come on!" I shouted toward the Vandread "Shoot at me all ready for goodness sake! I can't strike first but they probably aren't attacking because they know that I won't be the first to strike!"

"I got a connection!" Cheria's voice helped me calm down a bit but my worry was overpowering that calm feeling of hope I got from her.

Suddenly my ship was hit by a stray bullet. I hit my head hard and passed out. "Seriana!" Tara shouted as my ship began to fall out of control.

"No!" Everyone on board our ship shouted.

"Vanguard Dita catch that ship!" Meia who had been the first to connect with Cheria said. "The rest of you follow me!"

"Roger!" The Dread team called in unison.

The ship firing upon us was overpowered by the new friends we had just met and retreated.

"What are you called?" Meia asked my friends. Sense I was out of commission Tara was in charge. She nodded to Cheria signaling to her it was okay to reveal ourselves.

"We are called the Trinity." she answered. "We come from a planet called the Seven Plains."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this may be a little OOC because I'm adding in an entire new planet and group and who couldn't do with a little war. I don't own Vandread or any of its stuff you know but I do own the originals and their stuff.**

**The two songs are Sleep and Wide Enough by the Nashville Tribute Band.**

Duero sighed unhappily shaking his head. "She seems to have lost all of her will to live. So there is nothing I can do for her if she has absolutely no will left in her to live. Her will to live is the only thing that could save her now. It seems she has none left now she will die and there is nothing that we can do to stop that."

Duero looked at me, thinking I was a normal girl but noticed I wasn't. I was a beautiful, young, girl who he had been trying to help live on. I had waist length shining black hair that was held back from my face by an intricate braid that was so complex he didn't know how it was done. My skin was tan like I had been in the sun my whole life but had never burned. I was normal height for my age which was sixteen. I had a plain black hooded cloak over a red dress with a blue sash that went to my ankles. Around my neck was a silver chain. On it was a quartz crystal that was perfectly shaped as a large teardrop without any scratches or marks. I seemed to be perfect in every way like the gem. The only blemish was a small bruise on my forehead from where I had hit my head when I had been knocked out.

"But..." Piaway said but knew he was right. "Oh, that is so sad. She's still so young and beautiful and she is going to die and there is nothing we can do to help her find her will to live. Why doesn't she have any more of her will left to live on? Why does she want to die? I don't ever want to die. How could she just feel that way?"

Suddenly another beautiful woman ran in her black hair was only past her shoulders. Her ears were pointed and she looked almost angelic. She had glowing amber eyes that seemed to bore into the very soul of those she saw. "I can help her." Her voice was quiet and calm. In fact it made them instantly relax as a calming sensation seemed to wash over them from her presence. Her voice was not just soft it was very motherly. "I can make her want to live on. It's not so hard for me to do it's quite simple. She just needs to remember who she is, all those who have given up practically everything for her and that she is not alone in this world. That many look to her for strength, justice, mercy, and wisdom."

"How can you help her?" Duero said "She seems to have lost the will to live. It is impossible to reverse. I can't see how anyone can reverse it. If you can help her then be my guest but I don't think anyone can help her now. Everyone who loses their will to live dies as far as I know."

"I know it seems impossible to help her now but I know I can help her. Trust me. When she is about to completely let go of everything I will know. I can help her find her will to live on at that moment. It not as hard as it may seems to help her, and I will help her find her will and keep it strong if you trust me please because I care about her. She says I am like the mother she never knew." She said.

"Who are you?" Piaway asked.

"Hootaru," She said it and it sounded like a bird had taken flight. "I know what will happen when she is about to surrender her life. I have heard it before when she has lost her will. It's happened more than once before."

"How could we not trust her?" Piaway whispered to Duero. "She doesn't seem to be lying to us. Why would she? I say we should give her the chance. It might be the only way to save this girl's live. If she can really help her find the will then I say let her do it."

Hootaru sat close to me and waited quietly.

"What are you waiting for?" Duero said. "The girls not changing and she still has no will left to live and you're just sitting there. You said you could help her find her will to live but she still has no will."

"I'm waiting." Hooatru said. "You judge me too harshly and quickly. She hasn't given up all her hope just yet. When she does I will know. Trust me you will know too. You'll hear what I will hear. It's not as complicated as it seems. When she gives up completely we will all know by what we hear."

Suddenly they could hear music. Then a beautiful voice started to sing. It wasn't Hootaru's voice they heard, it was mine. I was singing. It was what Hootaru was waiting for? I was singing because I had lost my will. That was strange to hear me sing knowing I was going to die in Duero's eyes.

Hootaru stood and moved to my head but she listened knowing what she had to do.

"I can't feel my hands.  
I can't feel my feet.  
I'd look down on them but I'm afraid what I might see.  
I see my cold skin,  
in the pale moonlight.  
I gently draw each breath holding on for dear life.

And if I'm dying, I won't be crying.  
And I'm okay, if today is my last.  
I'll close my eyes and sleep.

I dream my life in frames.  
Colors clear as the stream.  
The things I want to say.  
My frosted lips just won't speak.

And if I'm dying I won't be crying.  
And I'm okay if today is my last.  
I'll close my eyes and sleep.

I want to surrender."

Hootaru suddenly placed her hands gently on my head.

"Then I feel hands like silk,  
resting on my on my head."

Hootaru leaned forward and whispered "Seriana..."

"I hear a soft sweet voice that warms my soul.  
I feel tears well up running from my eyes,  
as the command comes in the name of light."

Hootaru whispered "...I command for you to arise in the name of light." Tears spilled from beneath my gently closed eyelids.

"And I'm not dying, I can't help crying.  
As others pray, that today won't be my last.  
I'll close my eyes and sleep.

I'll close my eyes and sleep,  
Sleep,  
Sleep."

Duero looked at Hootaru and then at Seriana. "What did you do to her? Why did she start to cry suddenly? Why was she singing? I don't understand a thing that just happened. I need an explanation please."

"I called upon her light to help her find her will to live and strengthen her once more and she will go on living. She is just sleeping right now." Hootaru took my hand. "I'm going to stay with her until she wakes up. Just in case she starts to have a panic attack when she wakes up I should be here. Seriana has had panic attacks before and if she wakes up alone in a strange place that she doesn't recognize she might panic. She'll be okay now. She just needed to recall all the people who have given their lives to let her live."

"But..." Duero gave up knowing somehow he'd find answers but not yet. For now no one was going to tell him what had just happened.

"Her voice, it's so...beautiful." Piaway said unsure if that was the correct words to describe it.

"It is." Hootaru said. "She always could sing quite beautifully. Just like the elves. That is what some people believe was part of her Elvin blood gave her that gift. I have to say when she sings I sometimes believe they are right.

They left the room where I slept with Hootaru watching over me gently.

"I think that woman is her mother." Duero said as they left. "She acts like it and seems like it too."

Hootaru heard them say that and smiled. "She says I'm like the mother she never really knew. I am the girl's mentor and mother in more ways than they understand. I'm always there for them. Then she turned to me. "I'm here for you Seriana, please don't die. You are never alone my Child."

Hootaru felt me waking up hours later and I felt afraid Hootaru could feel it so she sang softly to me.

You hide your tears because you don't know,  
If you belong in this place.  
You hang your head because you're not sure.  
You'll survive your mistakes.  
Can your unworthy prayer be heard,  
so high on heaven's throne?

Could there be room enough in my love?  
Are my arms open wide enough?  
To reach into the darkest places,  
through the shame and the disgraces,  
To heal your heart so wounded that it bleeds.  
Are my arms open wide enough to reach you.

You wear that smile but beneath your heart.  
The broken pieces show.  
Do they know their hurtful words,  
sting with judgment's blow?  
You look through your tears above.  
And cry 'please don't leave me alone.'

Could there be room enough in my love?  
Are my arms open wide enough,  
To reach into the darkest places,  
through the shame and the disgraces,  
to heal your heart so wounded that it bleeds.  
Are my arms open wide enough to find you,  
to reach you, to save you?

And somewhere in the darkest night,  
Whispered words on wings of light.  
Lift you from your sleep.  
And you feel my arms around you.

And you know there's room enough in my love.  
My arms open wide enough,  
to reach into the darkest places,  
through the shame and the disgraces,  
to heal your heart so wounded that it bleeds.  
My arms are open wide enough to find you,  
to reach you, to love you, to save you."

I relaxed and opened my light green eyes a little while later. "Where is everyone?" I asked when I saw Hootaru sitting next to me.

Hootaru shrugged.

"I'm going to call them." I closed my eyes and then began to sing again. "Karjiko, you crazy phoenix answer me!" Jody called from the engine room.

"What? I did answer you the first time but maybe you couldn't hear me down there." Karjiko said from above the engine room.

"Are you sure we are out of spare parts?" Jody called climbing out of the engine room.

Karjiko nodded as Jody emerged, "Unless you want to take apart the ship and start from scratch like last time."

"The girls would kill me if I did that like Shadow almost did that time I about took the engine of one of the personal ships. Great now, I'm unable to fix the engine." Jody sighed "We are in so much trouble. Well actually I'm not surprised with all the repairs we've had to do lately sense our enemies showed up on our tails almost every time we turned around."

"Actually I… I mean we should stay her for a while. I kind of like it here," Karjiko grinned.

"Of course you do as the King of Flirts." Jody grabbed Karjiko and pushed him up against the wall before he could move. "Anna is your girl. You got that?"

"She is the most beautiful vampire in the whole wide world of should I say universe." Karjiko smiled.

Jody didn't let him go and said. "I didn't want the girls to know this but we are actually in another universe."

Karjiko's jaw dropped. "When did we enter?"

"Last week while we were running and they didn't seem to notice at the time, I did and told Hootaru and Shadow." Jody still had him pinned against the wall still but didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly a young girl appeared nearby. "Hello, my name is Parfet. Is this not a good time?"

Jody let Karjiko go. "No I was just reminding my friend here that he's not a single man anymore. He has a girlfriend. Still he's a horrible flirt."

Parfet nodded and sighed. "Can I help you fix your engine? I'm the Nirvana's head mechanic."

Jody said, "We are out of spare parts though."

"No problem. I'll help you fix it anyway." She and Jody went into the engine room together.

Dazara was hiding in the shadows not wanting to be seen by anyone. She was really good at this. Shadow had taught her well to hide in the shadows like he did and he was the best at it. She didn't want anyone on the ship she didn't know unless they had a good reason, this girl was with Jody and was going to help fix their engine. That was good enough for her.

Suddenly she heard me calling. She took off, not far behind her Jody and Karjiko when they heard me calling them to me. Tara sat outside the ship, but where she could see it but not be seen by people nearby. She was used to hiding in corners as a Mountain Lion. She had two forms. Part of her was of the Cat Tribe and part her was Elvin. She sat away from the light in her cat form. She was tired but didn't dare sleep. Not until she knew that these people meant no harm to them. Tara did not trust a person she didn't know very well which was understandable after all we'd been through in our lives. Betrayal was a common occurrence.

There was only one person I could think of that was a worse worry wart then her, Shadow. Hootaru had freed Shadow from the Prison of the Unforgiven. Years later they met her again and they were married. They were opposing elements but still had a strong connection. Shadow was very over protective of Hootaru and their eight kids.

"Tara." The voice startled her. It was her older brother, Sage. He sat on a box right next to where she was hiding. "Tara, we don't have to be afraid of the people here. You can't sense malicious intent from them neither and the others. I asked them all except for Seriana."

"I don't trust any strangers Sage, you know that and you know why." She said it quietly.

"Well these strangers don't know about our world at all. They don't know anything about us either. We don't have to worry. They all just stay here and keep peace, that's what they do."

"Really,"

"Really,"

"In that case..." Tara transformed to her human form and said. "Then there is no reason for me not to trust them. Unless I feel threatened then I will not hesitant to attack them."

Sage sighed and nodded to his little sister. "I won't either because as a guardian it is our job to protect you and the other Trinity members."

Suddenly they both heard the call of the Trinity Queen and ran to be by her side. Cheria was quite busy trying to keep track of each person from their ship but most were impossible to find. Like the cubs for example. Good thing their father was with them at the moment to keep them out of trouble.

She searched for the others she hadn't found: Tara, Sage, Sam, and Dazara. Why worry about Dazara? She hated being checked on. She was the Destroyer after all.

"It was amazing how we barely caught it in time Mr. Alien!" A voice in front of her startled her.

"It was cool Dita but I couldn't have done it without you," A boy's voice.

"I love when you say my name!" Two people came around the corner, a girl with long red hair and a dark brown haired boy.

"Sorry I was just looking for people from our ship." Cheria said blushing a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry." Dita said.

Then she heard my voice. "Duty calls!" She ran to be with me like she knew was it was part of being who she was like her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this may be a little OOC because I'm adding in an entire new planet and group and who couldn't do with a little war. I don't own Vandread or any of its stuff you know but I do own the originals and their stuff. Okay and now you know the four main girls in my story.**

Everyone from our ship heard me singing and came to be with me. I was concentrating very hard on the lyrics trying to keep myself from crying.

"I waited for you today.  
But you didn't show.  
No, no, no.  
I needed you today.  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call.  
Said you'd be there,  
and though I haven't seen you.  
Are you still there?

I cried out with no reply.  
And I can't feel you by my side.  
So I'll hold tight to what I know.  
You're here and I'm never alone.

And though I cannot see you,  
and I can't explain why.  
Such a deep, deep reassurance,  
you've placed in my life.

We cannot separate,  
Because you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible,  
I'll trust the unseen.

I cried out with no reply.  
And I can't feel you by my side.  
So I'll hold tight to what I know.  
You're here and I'm never alone.

We cannot separate,  
you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible,  
I'll trust the unseen.

I cried out with no reply.  
And I can't feel you by my side.  
So I'll hold tight to what I know.  
You're here and I'm never alone."

I looked up at everyone was staring at me. "I just wanted to make sure everyone is accounted for since we all arrived here and are safe for the moment." I explained why I had called them all to me.

"Everyone is here." Cheria spotted the ones she had been missing earlier. "I made sure of it myself."

"Good job, thank you Cheira. Jody, how are repairs going and when can we leave here?" I asked. "Anything that will make us stay here longer than necessary?"

"The repairs are not too good but I've got the head mechanic on this ship helping me out." He said "So we should be out of their hair in no time."

I nodded. "Okay I just wanted to make sure everyone made it and no one else was hurt."

Then they started to drift away back to their areas. Hootaru even left feeling like I need to be alone for a while. I left the bed I was in and went to our ship. I could hear Jody, Karjiko, and a voice I didn't recognize talking in the engine room. I went into the cockpit and sat in the driver's seat and burst into tears. I was having a very hard time at the moment trying to remain in control of my emotions at this time.

_You'll always be mine Seriana. You know you should belong with me. You should be by my side as my wife. Nothing can change that now. This bound between us is unbreakable and unavoidable. My power over you will get nothing but stronger each time you deny me what should be mine, your heart and soul. We are connected through our blood and all of your make believing can't change that. _The voice in my head broke through my barriers too easily. I knew it was that time of year and I had to fight him with everything I had but it was never enough. Though I knew it was fruitless to fight him but I always did.

_Please just leave me alone for once. I want to be alone for a minute please. _I started to beg him to leave me alone.

_Of course I will my Darling Lovely Seriana, until next time, when I see you again. _The voice sounded so kind but I knew what horrors it truly held.

I heard some scratching on the door from one of the werewolf cubs. I opened it and little Heaven stepped through. She was the smallest and youngest of Hootaru and Shadow's werewolf cubs. She was the runt of six little cubs. Hootaru had given birth to them not too long ago. They already could walk and talk like they had been born over five years ago but were only about a year, though they were still small. Heaven jumped into my lap and looked at me with amber eyes like her mother's.

"Are you sad Aunt Seri?" She asked. "Do you miss my cousins?"

"I am a little sad Heaven." I said. "And yes I do miss my children more then I can say but I know Forest will take care of them to the best of his ability for me."

"Why are you sad other than that?" She was so innocent it was sweet to hear her voice. Heaven was just like her mother, she could usually tell how we were feeling.

"I just am so tired of running for my life almost every day." I said holding her close to my chest.

"It'll okay Aunt Seri. We all love you." She was right. All of the guardians were like my family. The family I had never known or ever had the chance to have. My mother had died in child birth and my father had left me because of his health.

"I know Heaven but I'm just so scared of losing someone that I love." I said putting her down again but it was only a minute before I picked her up and held her again. She was a great comfort to me. "It's almost more then I can bear."

"You won't lose me." She put her small werewolf head on my shoulder as I held her close. "I'll stay safe and you won't lose me. It's a promise. I'll stay alive and you won't lose me."

"I know but I must say you seem to be a magnet for trouble like me." I smiled a small smile.

"You are tired." Heaven said as she felt me yawn.

"I better get some sleep." I put her down on my lap again.

"I'm a bit tired too." She said and jumped to the floor.

I curled up on the floor with little Heaven snuggled close to me. I felt okay but knew this time of year my sleep would be torture with him in my mind. No matter how hard I tried to remain awake I couldn't. I soon fell asleep allowing him access to my mind and causing me great distress. As I slept he'd put memories in my mind that I couldn't block. Especially things I wished never to remember. He put all sort of things in my mind and I couldn't do a thing about it until I saw him and if given the chance I would break this control he had over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this may be a little ****OOC**** because I'm adding in an entire new planet and group and who couldn't do with a little trouble. I don't own ****Vandread**** or any of its stuff you know but I do own the originals and their stuff. Also please review. All you have to do is on the bottom click on the box that says review/feedback, and write a little message. I don't care if you write the same thing every time. No flames please, constructive criticism is acceptable, and suggestions are gladly appreciated.**

I woke up to find someone leaning over me. I sat up gasping so quickly that I woke Heaven up from her slumber. She yelped in surprise and jumped on me so I would protect her.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to startle you." it was BC, the commander of the Nirvana. "I just was curious about you. I heard about you from your friend, Shadow."

"It's okay," I said getting to my feet and catching my breath. "You just nearly scared us both to death." I put Heaven on the floor at my feet and she stayed close to my side.

"I am sincerely sorry." She repeated her apology.

"I know its okay." I said.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She asked.

Heaven yawned by my side. I picked her up again and sat in the pilot's seat Heaven curled up in my lap and nodded to the copilot's seat. "Sure."

BC sat down and smiled. "I'm BC by the way."

"I know who you are. My name is Seriana."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

"What does it mean?"

"Several things, all in our people's languages it means something similar."

"Like what?"

"Queen of the Light, Precious Child of the Light, Born of all Light, things like that. It's not easy being a Trinity or having the blood of all races."

"What do you mean by the blood of all races?"

"I have the blood of every race known in our world. It's rare and dangerous. There are only two of all races in existence, Hootaru and I."

"How does it work?"

"No one really knows except for the Anubi and they don't say. Well, I know you didn't come here to talk about blood and such. What do you want to know about us?"

"Who are you? Where are you from? Why did you leave? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to but we'd like to know who you are."

"We didn't want to leave our world but we really had no choice in the matter."

_Flashback _

_I rode on __Unisa's__ back heading toward the Elvin Palace quickly. They saw me coming and opened the gates without even hesitating. I was well known at the Palace and we stayed there often when we were in the Fourth Plain._

_Unisa__ was a Unicorn and had been banished many years ago from the Unicorn herd when word came to them that I was allowed to ride on her back. She still let me ride and finally the Unicorns took back the banishment because she had let me ride as her creator. I had created all the Unicorns so in return they should allow me to ride on their backs. Like __Caues__, Tara's centaur, allowed Tara to ride on his back._

_Tara was waiting for me inside the gates of the palace alone. She was pacing, as I entered relief replaced the impatience on her face. She had been worried about me since I had left to warn our people that an invasion was happening and we need an army to help free our people once more._

_"Tara what has happened?" I got off of __Unisa's__ back as she looked at me with sad eyes._

_"It fell. The Fifth Plain fell last night. They pushed the army back to this Plain." She said. "They are going to attack this Plain next and there is nothing we can do to stop it __Seriana__."_

_"If the Fifth fell then we lost the Sage's and their armies and that was like half of our army? What are we going to do?" I asked unsure why our worlds were falling into the hands of our enemies._

_"I don't know, the armies we have gathered so far is nowhere near as big as theirs but all we can do is keep fighting. There is more. My father spoke to us this morning we are being sent to the Second to stay with Carmen, the Fairy King until it is safe to return here."_

_"No, I'm not leaving while the Fourth Plain is under attack. Especially if they think that this Plain will fall. That's why they are sending us away isn't it."_

_"That's what I said when my father suggested it." Tara's father was the king of the Elves. "I know you don't want to see __Krane__, in fact Carmen told my father that Krane hasn't been seen in days and Spring doesn't know where he is."_

_"What did he say when you told him we wouldn't leave?" I said. _

_"Nothing he just looked at Shadow. As you can imagine he said if he had to he'd bodily carry me out if he has to. Our guardians actually agree with him." She sighed "Also for you Shadow told me __that__ if __Krane__ even thought about coming anywhere near you after you dismissed him then he'll have to answer to him personally."_

_"Sounds like something Shadow would say. It's the Palace the safest place to be in the Fourth Plain when it's under attack. I'm not leaving here. I'm going to keep fighting no matter the cost."_

_"I know you don't want to leave either but my father doesn't want… what happened to you to happen again. You probably can guess what he meant by that."_

_"That was my own stupidity doesn't he know that." I turned away. "That can't happen to any of us because we are all protected by Shadow's mark now. I wasn't at the time and that is why I was marked by Despair. Dragon tried to mark me but Shadow's mark protected me even if he has some control over me because of the blood bond."_

_"__Seriana__, you didn't know that would happen the day Despair captured you. It's not your fault. We were all stupid at some point in time. Remember what happened to me because of Victor. That was my own stupidity."_

_"Tara that was an entirely different situation, you didn't know that he would become that dangerous. I knew there was danger and still this happened because…"_ _I felt the tears running freely down my face. "Just leave me alone Tara." I took off running. _

_Tara watched me go feeling sorry for mentioning that painful memory to me. __"It wasn't your fault __Seriana__ and you should know that by now." She whispered as I disappeared._

_I ran until I found myself in an underground forest made completely of glass. It was built in my honor as an apology when the elves had publicly humiliated me when they denied that I could be the Trinity Queen but I proved to them that I was. I sat down on a bench and cried._

_"Why? Why did it have to be me?" I said to no one in particular. _

_I had been a member of __Despair's__, Shadow's brother and his most hated enemy's, werewolf pack. I had been bound to Despair against my will. It hadn't been a pleasant situation. Once every year he would be able to control me and enter my mind. The ritual he had used was unbreakable. It remained that way until Despair died. Dragon had killed him and took over his pack but I was marked immediately following his death to protect me. _

_The next day the Trinity and their guardians met in the throne room with Tara's father._

_"I don't want to leave here. I need to fight alongside the Elvin Armies." I said quickly and firmly before anyone could say anything._

_"It's too dangerous for you to stay here, __Seriana__." Sage, first born son to the Elvin King and the future king stated._

_"I don't care Sage. I need to fight with our people." I said firmly as if to say I'm going to fight anyway and no one can stop me._

_"It's suicide out there for you girls." Shadow growled._

_"I don't care. I must fight with our people." I said._

_"__Seriana__," __Hootaru__ spoke quietly. "Does this have to do with what happened to you? Or are you thinking of protecting your children?"_

"_My children need to be safe!" I answered._

"_Do they need you fighting or do they need you alive?"_

_I didn't answer but my silence answered her. _

_"I thought as much. __Seriana__ Child please, I asked before don't seek for revenge. It wasn't your fault that all this happened. I've told you this before Child. We are all imperfect and make mistakes. You can't change the past but you can change how you feel about the past. Did this not make you any stronger then you were before it happened? Besides you have sixteen beautiful wonderful children now. They need you, you're their mother."_

_"Yeah, but I can't see them now, because of this war. Forest promised to hide them and keep them safe. I can't protect them like I want and we all know that."_

_"__Seriana__," Shadow stood beside __Hootaru__ with his arm around her waist. "You are bound to me and Dragon can't do a thing about it. Your soul wished to be bound to me before Despair's death so after I bounded you to me and you are a member of my pack. _

_I turned to them. "Thank you."_

_"Now to protect this world, girls we must go to the Second Plain." Shadow continued. "It's for your own good. If we have no choice then we may have to leave this world for a time until it is safe to return."_

_As we left Sage put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you miss your children but if it's any help. I haven't seen Angel in over three weeks now. She's in the Seventh Plain with Rachel. They can't leave unless they want to get captured."_

_"I know thank you Sage." I said and hugged him like a brother._

_End Flashback._

"And you did leave. You had to leave your world."

"We either had to die or run and I can't die."

"What?"

"I can't die again."

"You died before?"

"Once we all, the Trinity, did die."

"All the Trinity died?"

"Long story short, born in a different world a second time where our guardians found us, helped us remember, and brought us back."

"But why can't you die again?"

"Um that's hard to explain but I'll try to explain it, our worlds like a spinning wheel it never stops turning. If I die it no longer can spin."

"What?"

"It's like a river always flowing. If I die it dries up."

"I don't understand."

"If I die our world will cease to exist!"

There was a silence.

"Simple as that," I added.

"So you can't die again." BC was astonished.

"Yeah basically," I said sighing.

I started to hum then sing silently. BC listened to the words as they fell from my lips.

"More steady,  
more sure,  
more trusted,  
more pure,  
Some say it doesn't matter.

More trained and more aware.  
More aim to get me there.  
I climbed this far.  
You raise the bar.  
You want my heart.

More fierce desire,  
to stand against the wind,  
More blazing fire,  
When dark is closing in.  
More love inspired change within,  
so there more and more of me to give.

More words to learn and know.  
More etched upon my soul.  
Some say it doesn't matter.  
More tried,  
more true,  
less me and much more you.  
I stretch this tall,  
You sound the call,  
You want my all.

More fierce desire,  
to stand against the wind,  
More blazing fire,  
When dark is closing in.  
More love inspired change within,  
so there more and more of me to give.

You keep reaching out.  
You're calling out to me for.  
More strengthened shoulders,  
to face the war with evil.  
More wise and bolder,  
to save the souls of men,  
A faithful soldier to the end,  
you want more and more of me to give.

More and more of me to give,  
More love,  
More light,  
More purpose,  
More serve with all my might.  
I need more hope,  
more faith,  
more patience,  
each day I pray for more.  
More and more of me to give,  
more fire,  
more zeal,  
more spirit to know what's real.  
More courage,  
More joy,  
More,  
More and more of me to give.  
More grateful,  
more true,  
More humble to trust and do.  
You call, I hear.  
I'll walk the path that's set in stone.  
My heart is fixed on getting home.  
What out here could ever matter more,  
More and more of me to give,  
more."

"Why were you singing?"

"I sing when I feel down and don't know how else to express it."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay."

"Well you're probably tired. Good night."

BC left and I burst into tears. "I have to bite him again. Why can't this curse be changed?"

My scar was on my wrist was the only evidence that was left of the pain I suffered when Dragon had taken me. It was there on my wrist a scar that had caused the bound to be made. The reason was not unknown; it was to break me down.

I lay back down on the floor and curled up into a ball but kept my eyes open. Unfortunately my body wasn't willing to cooperate. Slowly and surely my eyes closed. My body relaxed as I was succumbed to the black velvet sea of dreams again. Into the waiting arms of Dragon who had control over me once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this may be a little OOC because I'm adding in an entire new planet and group and who couldn't do with a little trouble. As always I don't own Vandread or any of its stuff you know but I do own the originals and their stuff. Also please review. All you have to do is on the bottom click on the box that says review/feedback and write a little message. I don't care if you write the same thing every time. No flames please, constructive criticism is acceptable, and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Now I must warn you Hootaru is a Japanese name.**

Hootaru was extremely worried about me when I disappeared. She had looked for me just about everywhere and couldn't find me. Finally she found Shadow and all he had to do was use his werewolf sense of smell to find me easily. They didn't know I had gone back to the ship. Heaven looked up as her mom and dad entered the cockpit I had fallen asleep in the pilot's seat. Hootaru smoothed my hair gently so she wouldn't wake me up. Then she picked up Heaven handing her to Shadow and got a blanket and wrapped it around me so I wouldn't get cold as I slept. She put Heaven back on my lap and she curled up again and went back to sleep.

She and Shadow hand in hand left me and Heaven to get the sleep we hadn't had a chance to get in weeks. The Nirvana was quiet sense it was the middle of the night and everyone from our crew to the Nirvana crew were sleeping. Hootaru was very tired and Shadow didn't sleep very often. Just ask Karjiko who had tried to dye his hair green in the middle of the night one time. (Shadow doesn't like the color green.)

"Angel you should get some sleep." Shadow whispered to Hootaru. Though the two were total opposites they were undeniably in love. When Sage's daughter Angel wasn't around he called Hootaru Angel because she was his angel sense she had saved her from the Prison of the Unforgiven where he was supposed to remain for all eternity for breaking the laws of the Anubi.

"I'm fine Shadow. I just wanted to make sure our adopted daughters are all right first." she said meaning us girls. The Trinity was like Hootaru's daughters.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

"You always were the worrisome sort." Hootaru said stopping and smiling at her husband."You worry more than most others do even Tara and that's saying something."

"I'm just worried about you. Is that such a bad thing my Angel?" Shadow followed as she went to check on Tara. She found her snuggled in Zacks's arms. Zacks leaned against the wall with Tara leaning against his chest. They both looked very peacefully in their sleep.

As Hootaru and Shadow passed them Shadow shook his head. "I still can't figure out how Tara found something in that boy. He's half Dark Elf half Werewolf."

"He's a member of your pack too, Shadow don't judge him too harshly. So many people have been judging too harshly today including me." Hootaru said looking at Shadow. "Zacks takes very good care of Tara and takes his job as her guardian very seriously. The Control he fought valiantly until he could finally control himself again. Why do you think he fought so hard and tried to kill himself to stop himself from hurting us as well? It's a strong person indeed who would do all they can to stop from hurting the ones they truly loves. Most others just finally gave up and let the Control take over them but Zacks never did stop fighting."

"Yes he tried everything to die from getting run over by a stampede of horses to stabbing himself. That's why Zerona took away his sword after the fourth time he tried that. When he had control over his actions he would try and kill himself though she just kept saving him from death."

"He was too valuable to her at the time. He was very headstrong and very powerful as well." Hootaru shook her head. "She was planning on taking him on as apprentice as soon as he gave up and let the Control have free reign without hindering it with his will to fight it. But he never did give up even after the Trinity was killed and the Plains scattered into other worlds. He kept fighting it and trying to die even though he didn't know where we were. Then finally he came back to us no longer under the Control. He told us what had happened and now we had valuable information and know how to tell if people are working against us of their own free will or of the will of others."

The two went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Hootaru did anyway, Shadow watched her sleep as he stroked her face he kissed her gently. He didn't sleep unless he needed it and that was rare. Zacks woke to find Tara still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He decided to transform into his werewolf state so she would be warmer. As he did start to transform Tara suddenly did wake up.

"Sorry Tara." He whispered "I was trying to transform to my wolf form so I could make you warmer."

"It's okay Zacks." Tara whispered back. "I was having a nightmare about all those images I saw today anyway. It was a good thing I woke up. You don't want me creating anything right now."

Those words made Zacks gasp horrified and what she had said, and looked at Tara surprised.

"Tara," Zacks scolded her "You should have told Hootaru Seymour was in your head again." Then a new thought dawned on him." Wait a minute, that it, that's why you were crying. I was trying to figure out why you were. You never scream and you hardly ever cry but you did today. That's why you were acting so strangely, it was all because Seymour was in your head."

"Yes and Hootaru was too busy so I didn't want to bother her with my problems. We were in the middle of a battle and Seriana went suicidal on us. I didn't tell anyone because of how busy we were trying to stay alive at that moment."

"Tara that's very dangerous. Seymour can make you hurt yourself or someone you care about and possibly make you create something. You need to make sure he doesn't do that to you. Promise me if it ever happens again no matter what situation we are in that you'll tell Hootaru."

"Zacks," Tara started to say

"Promise me." Zacks said firmly.

"Okay I promise." Tara rectally agreed but she had no intention of keeping that promise and Zacks knew it so he wouldn't let it drop.

The night passed really quickly on the Nirvana. The crew was pretty surprised to find half of our crew sleeping on the floor all over the place that night. They figured out that we had no beds on our ship to sleep because it was something we had to go without a lot of the time while running for our lives. Not to mention it is no fun trying to stay alive when you are being chased from one universe to the next.

The day was going well until Tara was passing the bridge and heard a familiar voice that stopped her dead in her tracks and dread flooded her system making her shake.

"Greeting to you dear friends," The voice sounded so genuine, so kind but Tara knew what terrors it truly held.

"What do you mean by friends?" BC said.

"Who are you?" Mangno the captain of the Nirvana asked the red hair girl on the screen before her. Her eyes were blood red but they didn't think much of it not know that was a bad sign to us.

We all knew blood red was a sign of evil in our world. Unfortunately that wasn't the case in their worlds. Evil had no sign at first.

"My name is Jami. I come from a different place far away from here. We believe that you can help us find our sisters we have seemed to have lost track of during a fight. The fight was against the ones trying to take over our world."

BC turned to Mangno and caught Tara's eye in the doorway where Jami couldn't see her. Tara shook her head mouthing. _"Don't believe them!"_

"Are you here under peaceful circumstances?" BC asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't dream of harming anyone that we didn't have to." Jami's smile seemed genuine enough. "We only attack if we feel threatened or are fired upon first. It is like an unwritten rule to us."

BC looked at Tara. She shook her head again mouthing _"She's lying!"_

"We are a bit crowded right now. Don't you agree captain?" BC was trying to help Tara and Mangno had started to suspect something was going on that they didn't know what it was about.

"Please we won't stay very long. We just to make a few repairs on our ship and then we will be on our way." Jami had thrown in the clincher.

"I don't see why not. Come on board." Mangno said.

As Jami disconnected BC looked at Tara who was angry. Tara shouted "You've betrayed us!" As fast as she could she took off running at inhuman speed, the speed of a mountain lion. Everyone on the bridge had noticed. Tara was not human and though that was obvious they had never known that she was part of the Cat Tribe. The blood of the Cat Tribe ran through her veins giving her a very powerful power, the power of endurance and tolerance for pain and discomfort was one of her many abilities.

"They did what!?" I shouted. Hootaru had been talking to me in the hall to make sure I was handling things all right because I was struggling and acting irrational and she had noticed it. Tara had come running in on us and told us everything that had happened only seconds before.

"There is obviously an explanation for this. Is there not?" Hootaru said and then smiled. "Seriana haven't you thought that Dragon might be with them when they board."

"That is the last thing I want right now since he has some control over me at the moment. Have you all forgotten I get suddenly depressed when he can get in my mind and have some control me when he's nearby? The closer he is the worse it is." I said groaning and throwing my hands over my face. "It's not fun trying to stop him trust me. He keeps trying to tell me to never ever to bite him again when he can so I will always remain under his control. Somehow I have always been able to bite him before he can tell me not to and that is because someone always distracted him."

"Oh," Tara gasped "Seriana I'd completely forgotten it was that time of year again. I usually remember what time of year it is but I've lost track of it out here."

"You and everyone else," I said feeling worse than I had when I heard the news. "It's not fun at all. It makes me feel completely miserable. I feel utterly useless when this happens."

"Well I have an idea of using this to our advantage." Hootaru quickly told us about her idea. "You can stop him from controlling you if you can get behind him and I know of a way you can do that without him seeing you."

I touched my forehead "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"What makes you say that? "Hootaru asked.

"Because I'm actually agreeing with you at the moment," I groaned. "I know I'm probably going to eventually regret this." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this may be a little OOC because I'm adding in an entire new planet and group and who couldn't do with a little trouble. As always I don't own Vandread or any of it's stuff you know but I do own the originals and their stuff. Also please review. All you have to do is on the bottom click on the box that says review/feedback and write a little message. I don't care if you write the same thing every time. No flames please, constructive criticism is acceptable, and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Now I must warn you Hootaru is a Japanese name in fact some of the names are Japanese. Not all just some.**

"Are you sure this will work Karjiko? Are you positive that he won't see me up here before I can strike?" I whispered from my perch above the bridge where I could see the bridge without being seen unless I moved around too much and he looked directly up.

"I'm positive my Little Queen. He won't see you but he'll sense you and The Big Bad Wolfie will keep The Little Puppy away from The Poor Queen." He said like a manic dancing around.

"Okay Karjiko now, do your job. Get that bird brain of yours screwed on straight and your butt down on the floor before they get in here because with you up here dancing around they'll definitely see me and I really don't want them to until it's time for me to strike. " I said.

"Yes ma'am." He gave me a salute and jumped transforming and flying around a bit before landing on Shadow's shoulder for a second just to annoy him.

Shadow growled and took a swipe at the phoenix. Before his fist could connect Karjiko flew to Tara and transformed behind her. "Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me." He stuck his tongue out at Shadow. "Better yet let your wife kisses me instead."

"Pigeon, how many times have I told you to stop..." Shadow began.

"Oh you two stop it." Hootaru insisted "Karjiko, please for once get serious here."

"Oh come on that's no fun when everything's so serious." Karjiko started to dance sporadically around the room like he lost his mind.

"Have you always had that person around?" Mango asked. She was sincerely sorry for betraying us but she hadn't known. BC was the only one that knew that we knew the people while they were talking because she saw Tara

"Yes," Shadow said growling. "He's a phoenix and can't die. The only reason he's still around is he makes the girls laugh when they are depressed. Sometimes laughter is the best medicine for them when they are going through a very hard time. Also no one for the life of them can kill him and he drives every one of our enemies insane when they capture them."

BC looked a little apprehensive as she said, "Here they come now."

The guardians and my sisters are moved into a position of relaxing and not knowing but in a position where they could move into formation in a matter of seconds. Karjiko was still dancing

As soon as Jami who was the first to enter the room they moved into formation when they saw her. Some drawing their swords and the werewolves and others transformed if they weren't all ready. Karjiko started to sing "I'm A Barbie Girl" dancing around her.

"Well it seems you all know each other." Mangno acted like she didn't know that beforehand.

"Well yes it seems we do know them." Jami was glaring at my sisters then asked with narrowed eyes. "Where is Seriana?"

"If was any of your business we'd tell you but since it's not we won't." Cheria said glaring at her with pure hatred.

Then as if triggered by Cheria's voice Seymour entered the room. Seeing him, Cheria shifted a little uncomfortable. She knew Seymour was her stalker and thank goodness we planned on him. Derek and Ike moved forward a little closer to Cheria in case Seymour moved closer toward her they could getting in front of her in less than a second protecting her from him.

"Cheria, my dear how good it is to see you once again," Seymour greeted her, scanning the protective stance of her guardians looking for an opening.

"Put a lid on it, you stalker." She said folding her arms across her chest glaring at him.

Surprised by her answer Seymour fell silent but kept trying to find a way around Ike and Derek to her but was annoyed there wasn't one.

Finally Dragon entered the room followed by his werewolf pack all of them like Shadow's pack were in there wolf forms, time for me to move. I moved into position right above him without any of them seeing me.

"Where is Seriana?" He said.

As if that was my cue I answered him. I jumped and landed squarely on his back knocking him to the ground. Quickly I bit his front leg and danced out of reach before anyone could react to my sudden appearance.

Everything was quiet then Dragon said. "You did not just do that."

"What the jump or the bite?" I asked and broke into a huge grin.

"Both at this rate, I thought you were afraid of heights." He said.

"I'm afraid of falling from heights, but hello, I'm not going to let that control my actions." I said. "Besides how else was going to do what I had to do to be free from you?"

"Not do it." He growled.

"I don't want to be your puppet on strings so I had to do it so you can't tell me what to do and now you can't get into my mind." I continued to grin.

He stepped toward me angry with me. "You keep acting foolish Seriana and I'm starting to get sick of it."

Shadow suddenly jumped over the head of those in front of him and landed on his feet directly between me and Dragon.

He spread his giant bat like wings in front of me shielding me from Dragon's view. I fell to the floor and crawled toward Shadow It was a good thing we had plans set up for purposes like this.

"Stay back away from her you Vermin!" Shadow was to keep Dragon's attention.

"She belongs to me as part of my pack!" Dragon shouted.

"She belongs to who she chooses to belong to!" He said as he felt me sliding along the floor behind him.

"She can't deny me! I'm her Alpha! I marked her with my own hands! She can't change that! It's an unbreakable bond!"

"No one can mark her soul! Not unless she allows them too, and your low man on the totem pole there!"

I moved under Shadow and put my arms around his middle and my legs around his body.

"She belongs to me!" Dragon leaped at Shadow.

Okay not in the game plan was Dragon attacking. He never attacked Shadow because he knew Shadow was a lot stronger than him.

"Hold on to me Seriana!" Shadow had felt me get into position. He took off running. I held on tight.

Shadow stopped. "Do you trust me?" He said.

"Undoubtedly," I whispered.

"Then do exactly as I say." He said. "Let go of me when I tell you to and you'll be safe." He said then Dragon appeared in my line of vision and leaped toward him. Shadow leaped away then shouted. "Let go!" I did and fell straight into the Paksis.

Shadow watched me fall then turned his attention to his sworn nemesis knowing I was safe. He crashed into Dragon and they began to fight.

Mango watched the werewolves leave at top speed. "It seems you've worn out your welcome here." She said to Jami.

"It seems we don't care." Jami said.

"And if you want to fight, we are prepared to do so." Mango said.

BC stepped forward. "I say let's make it a fair fight."

"What do you mean by a fair fight?" She asked.

"One of you must fight me. If you win you will get what you want. If I win you will leave this ship. Is that understood?" BC asked Jami.

"Perfectly and that makes you my opponent." Jami drew her sword.

"That's fine by me." BC pulled out her whip.

Jami and her began to fight it lasted a total of fifteen minutes before Jami's sword was lost from her grip after BC's whip wound around it pulling it away from her.

"It seems you have lost." BC said.

"Fine we will leave." She said not liking to be beat in front of the Trinity.

"Take this pup with you." Shadow walked into the room as human dragging Dragon by the tail.

"Where's Seriana?" Tara asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth I don't know. All I know is she is safe." Shadow said nearly throwing Dragon at Jami.

"Well that good news." Hootaru said telling Tara that it was not the time for Shadow to tell them.

Jami picked up her sword and sheathed it. "You will pay for this." She said to BC. "Get up Dragon."

Dragon didn't move.

"I said get up." He still didn't move. "Didn't you hear me you useless werewolf?"

"He fainted." Shadow said "Finally the whole time I dragged him here he was wide awake but was not in any position to continue fighting me. I broke all four of his legs and several ribs if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh golly, Victor," Jami called and a vampire entered the room.

"Dragon's hurt and can't get up." She said.

"So?" Victor's eyes landed on Tara.

"So we are leaving." Jami said.

"I know, I heard. Remember I'm a vampire." He said pointing at his ears, "We have keen hearing and it comes in rather handy."

"Then let's go." She said.

Victor picked up Dragon throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour and carried him out the door.

When they finally flew away Tara turned to Shadow.

"Where is Seriana?" She asked again persisting worried about me.

"I'll show you." Shadow motioned for them and most of the Nirvana followed curious where I was hidden.

As they came to the Paksis, Hibiki spoke up. "She's in the Paksis, of course, he will keep her safe until it's safe for her to come out."

"What do you mean by he? How come you call the machine a boy and not a girl?" Dazara said.

"Because it once was a machine but somehow it came alive and became a mind of its own," Parfet said. "He's actually a good friend to us." At that moment Paksis spit me out.

"Well thanks a lot." I said "Next time do it a lot nicer."

The Paksis groaned.

"Figures," I stood.

"You understood what he said." Parfet said.

"Only a little but enough to know he said that he only know how to get someone out one way." I said. "That was interesting." I was rubbing my shoulders "What happened?"

"Wait a minute," BC said "How come you've changed?"

"Me?" I was unsure what she meant.

"Yes you've changed." She said

I thought about it then it dawned on me. "Oh, I was a little depressed lately but it's over now because I'm once more free from Dragon's control and don't have to worry about him listening to my thoughts anymore. I can control my own actions and think whatever I want without him listening in on me because I can block him out now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this may be a little OOC because I'm adding in an entire new planet and group and who couldn't do with a little trouble. As always I don't own Vandread or any of it's stuff you know but I do own the originals and their stuff. Also please review. All you have to do is on the bottom click on the box that says review/feedback and write a little message. I don't care if you write the same thing every time. No flames please, constructive criticism is acceptable, and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Now I must warn you Hootaru is a Japanese name in fact some of the names are Japanese. Not all just some.**

**I used Every Once in a While by Blackhawks and Eye of the Tiger and I found that is remade so many times that I don't know who wrote it originally.**

"Where are all the girls?" Jura asked curious about us as was almost everyone on the Nirvana and liked to keep track of us.

BC looked down into the garden like area of the ship. "Down there." She said.

"Why?" She said.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "I can see them but they all seem to be doing something different."

"Tara?" Zacks shook her. "Tara, answer me! Are you all right?"

"What?" She opened her eyes. "Can't I meditate in peace here please Zacks?"

"Sorry you just sat still for over an hour I started to get worried. Why can't you meditate like Seriana or Dazara? At least they move around and don't look like they are made of stone."

"Because this is the most relaxing way for me to meditate and I know you don't like it and I've tried other ways and I like it this way most of all when I relax the most. You can only meditate fully if you completely relax and I relax when I'm still."

"Sorry Princess." Zacks held her close and began to sing their song. Soon they stood and danced together.

"When the moon is bright,  
On a Saturday night,  
there's a thousand stars in the sky.  
On a winding road my memory flows.  
I face the facts,  
I want her back.

I open my heart to an old memory.  
I close my eyes and I smile.  
Just ask me if I ever still,  
think about her.  
I'll say, every once in a while,  
every once in a while."

Tara then sang her part snuggling closer in his arms. They both loved the feeling of closeness that they had been deprived of only a few years before.

"I try to forget.  
But I haven't yet.  
Not a single day goes by.  
That feeling again reminds me of when.  
He held me tight, it felt so right.

I open my heart to an old memory.  
I close my eyes and I smile.  
Just ask me if I ever still,  
think about him.  
I'll say, every once in a while,  
every once in a while."

Then they sang their duet holding each other close as if they were one.

"And every once in a while,  
I call his/her name out loud,  
and when I think about us,  
I'll face the facts,  
I want him/her back.

I open my heart to an old memory.  
I close my eyes and I smile.  
Just ask me if I ever still.  
Think about him/her.  
I'll say, every once in a while,  
every once in a while"

They kissed passionately. Remembering the separation caused everything around them not matter anymore. Just knowing that Zacks had never truly meant to hurt her or turn against them.Dazara held her sword ready as she meditated. She pretended to fight as her form of meditation. Her eyes were closed but her senses warned of approach. So she wasn't worried at all if someone approached her. Most people stayed back when she meditated. She knew Sam and Anna who were keeping an eye on her, as most of her guardians slept. They were in the trees away from where she stood.

She swung her sword in a wide arc and moved swiftly in her meditation. The song she heard me singing in the distance helped her move. It was a perfect song to consist with her movements and how she and our sisters had felt today.

She was glad I wasn't depressed any longer. Tara had completely forgotten what day of the month it was and usually she had to tell everyone what day it was. Well running for our lives it had kind of drove time out of their minds.

She concentrated on the song coming from me and the song over took her and she moved her sword according to her will. My form of meditation was dance and song. I was singing whatever came to my mind suddenly I sang a song no one had heard me sing sense I was a little girl running in the streets of my home town with my friends.

"Rising up, back on the street,  
did our time, took our chances,  
Went the distance, now we're back on our feet,  
just some girls and their will to survive.

So many times, it happens too fast.  
You trade your passions for glory.  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past;  
you must fight just to keep them alive.

It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight,  
rising up to the challenge of our rival.  
And the last known survivor stalks their prey in the night,  
and we're watching' them all with the eye of the tiger.  
Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Face to face, out in the heat,  
hanging tough, staying hungry.  
They stack the odds, till we take to the street,  
for the kill with the skill to survive.

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight,  
Rising' up to the challenge of our rival.  
And the last known survivor stalks their prey in the night.  
And we're watching' them all with the eye of the tiger.

Rising' up, straight to the top,  
had the guts, got the glory,  
Went the distance; now I'm not going to stop,  
just some girls and their will to survive.

It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight,  
Rising' up to the challenge of our rival.  
And the last known survivor stalks their prey in the night.  
And we're watching' them all with the eye of the tiger,  
the eye of the tiger,  
the eye of the tiger,  
the eye of the tiger!"

That was not normal for me to sing the kind of song I did but at the moment that's how I felt. Misty was walking through the tree not really paying attention to where she was going in the garden. She had already walked away from watching Tara and Zacks kissing. She was feeling a bit lonely again.

"Misty, you might not want to go that way. Dazara will probably hear you approach but still I hate to be around her when she meditates." Cheria's voice startled her and she turned.

"Where are you?" she said when she couldn't see her.

"Look up!" Misty did. "Higher!" Then she saw her Cheria was hanging from a branch by her legs upside down.

"What are you doing up there?" Misty asked.

Cheria laughed and said. "Meditating of course, like all my sisters seems to be doing." She jumped down flipping in midair and landing lightly on her feet. "We all do it different ways. Whatever way makes them most relaxed."

"How does each of you do it?" Misty was curious.

"Well I usually climb a tree and hang upside-down like you saw me doing." Cheria and she walked. "Seriana dances and sings with her eyes closed. It's very graceful and beautiful when I watch her. Dazara swings her sword around like she's fighting with her eyes closed. That only freaks me out. Tara sits still not moving for a large amount of time. Zacks thinks she's in trouble usually then. It freaks him out. It doesn't bother me."

Suddenly the Nirvana shook.

"That was a shot." Misty said and took off running to get to the Bridge.

We all woke from our meditations to see our enemies had returned and we shooting at the Nirvana because that is where we were. They were after us again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review. All you have to do is on the bottom click on the box that says review/feedback and write a little message. I don't care if you write the same thing every time. No flames please, constructive criticism is acceptable, and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Now I must warn you Hootaru is a Japanese name in fact some of the names are Japanese. Not all just some. Also thank you to ElvenHalfing for your in encouragement and okay I have to apologize to my other reviewer. It was two o'clock in the morning and I have a cold/cough crud when I got your message. What do you expect when your half awake and feel half dead? I'm sorry I know you were just trying to help me. Oh well, here we go. The last characters are about to enter the story. Well some of them anyway.**

I fell to the ground, being knocked off balance when I heard the bang and felt the ship shake violently.

"Jami, you're such a tyrant!" I murmured knowing once again she was determined to attack us. That's who was shooting at us now I was sure of it. "Jami, you're such a coward! Attack us when our backs are turned!"

I had jumped up and fell over again as another bang caused the ship to shake more than before.

_This is entertaining. _The voice forced it's self into my mind and I desperately tried to force the connection that had been forced upon me out.

_Oh no, it's you again. _My thoughts always had to be the best when this happened.

"Seri, Aunt Seri!" The cubs found me.

I jumped up again. "I'm coming. Kids get... Ah." I fell again as the bangs shook the ship so violently I thought it would break apart.

_I thought you had better balance then that for the way you meditate. _The voice was gleeful at the moment.

_Shut up Rid. _I groaned as Sage's twin brother just laughed at me and my feeble attempt to force him out. Why is it men always had to come after me? Out of all the Trinity I had the most stalkers and most of them were men on the other side.

_I don't want to leave._ He said after his laughter had faded.

_Then I'll go find Tara. _I thought, _Or even better Hootaru._ I got back up and ran toward the bridge

_Tara boring and Hootaru well you're weakness is very interesting. She can force me out but you can't on your own._

_You're very encouraging._ Why did I always have to be sarcastic when it came to Ridalorn being in my mind?

_Thanks I'll keep that in mind. _He said laughing again.

_Have you ever heard of sarcasm? _I tried not to start talking to him out loud. Keep it in my head and I'd be fine.

_I have a little message for you. _He said getting right down to business which he usually he took his time doing. _Did you know you left someone behind?_

_Angel was in the Black Forest, visiting other half vampires like her, when we were moving from the Elven Palace. Rachel went to get her after you all took over. They didn't make it back in time. Why are you asking me this? _I decided against mentioning Forest or my children still hidden somewhere and I had no idea where. We decided if I didn't know I couldn't tell.

_Because we were wondering do you want them back from us or not?_

I stopped running and collapsed. They had Angel and Rachel.

Angel was Sage's daughter. Angel knew that her mother was someone else but she called Rachel mom. Rachel had helped Sage when he became a vampire. Victor had bitten him and Rachel became Sage's sire. Meaning she had taught him how to control his vampire abilities and his vampire temper and help him adjust to vampire life. Angel was half vampire because Sage was a vampire when Angel was conceived unexpectedly. Rachel helped take care of her since her real mother, Zerona, didn't care about her at all.

_What have you done to them Rid?_

_I've done nothing really._

_I don't believe you._

_I don't like vampires and Angel she's too fast for us. Beside Zerona told me she is off limits._

At least that was a relief. Rid had some tactics that were not good. I knew that a little too well.

Suddenly a louder bang made me wish I was someplace else. They had penetrated the Nirvana. Suddenly I Rid when he was in my mind could see through my eyes so he knew where I was and I had the cubs with me.

"Aunt Seri." Spirit said. "Are you okay?"

"Go as fast as you can. Go." The kids and I ran hard to get away from them. **(Brownie points to all who can name that movie that line came from.)**

I didn't care if I was captured but the kids had been through enough of being taken against their will.

"Keep going!" I said to them.

_You can't escape us Seriana._ Rid wasn't giving up on keeping my attention. _Oh great they got Cheria._

_You vermin better let her go. _I thought back.

_Do want us to let Cheria or Tara go? _Rid was taunting me.

_Leave my sisters alone. _I wished I could save them but I had the cubs to protect.

Rid's voice was distracting because I ran smack into him. He grabbed my arms to keep me from falling but I didn't care. I'd rather have fallen.

"Ridalorn let me go." I seethed.

"You don't frighten me." He said "Have you forgotten that even I have some control over the power of light?"

"You're not any good with your black heart!" I kicked him but he didn't let go.

"Seri," The cubs had come back to rescue me. Rid threw me to the ground and turned on the cubs. From behind his back he had a bag made for fabric. He had it to take the cubs with.

"No!" I said jumping up. "Leave them alone Ridalorn. It's not them you want it's me!"

Too late he had Spirit and Heaven.

"Stop," I used my powers but Rid easily avoid my spells pushing me to the ground again but I once again stood.

Oh, right he knew what I was thinking he could get into my mind that why he was avoiding my magic.

Suddenly I was hit from behind. I fell and was pinned to the ground.

"You are still pathetic!" It had to be Victor.

"Shut up you worthless fiend." I tried to escape his hold but he had a lot of strength being a vampire which was to my disadvantage.

"Got them," Rid said triumphantly.

"All of them?" Victor forced me to stand.

"No just the youngest ones. The other two are on their way to the rescue. If I'm not much mistaken Ruben's with them and we already have Jerith." I struggled to escape though they carried on a normal conversation as if they were talking about the weather, ignoring me and my attempts to get away as they walked.

"I thought you were taking care of Dazara or Tara." Rid said

"No need Zerona knocked Dazara unconscious and Lola was able to sneak up on Tara and drugged her before she could react." Victor just kept dragging me along.

"Dragon got in another fight with Shadow to keep him busy and out of the way." Rid guessed.

"Obviously, he was supposed to keep his attention and not get injured again. Jami was not happy with his last performance."

"I heard about that. Jami was livid."

Then I did the one thing that he wasn't expecting. I tripped, that made him stop. I didn't get up instead I swung around on my hip knock Ridalorn over and kicked Victor in the gut. I got up and started to run. Suddenly something hit me hard in the back of the head and sweet unconsciousness engulfed me.

I awoke lying on an iron bed chained in place. I had chains on my wrists, ankles, neck, waist, knees, and elbows I couldn't even turn my head not that it mattered it was so dark. I didn't know if I was alone or not but guessed I was. My mind was in a thick fog. Finally it cleared and I remembered what happened.

The cubs! What happened to the cubs? I struggled to get free from the bounds though it was a useless effort. I had to see the cubs. I had to make sure they were okay. Suddenly a cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose. And I was once again in a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review. All you have to do is on the bottom click on the box that says review/feedback and write a little message. I don't care if you write the same thing every time. No flames please, constructive criticism is acceptable, and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Now I must warn you Hootaru is a Japanese name in fact some of the names are Japanese. Not all just some. **

I groaned as I woke up again at least I wasn't chained into place on a steel table anymore. I rubbed my sore arm and felt a needle mark. I had been injected with something! I sat up quickly and concentrated on everything in and around me. I felt my powers were being constrained! I groaned again. They had injected me with something to keep me in here unable to escape or defend myself with my magic and that also meant I couldn't call my sword from inside me where it was.

"Seriana! You're finally awake!" Tara appeared and hugged me tightly." I'm so glad you're okay." I hugged her back grateful she was safe but also unhappy that she was captured as well.

"What happened to you?" Dazara hugged me too as did Cheria I was glad they were all safe as well but I wished none of us had been captured.

"Are you having problems using your powers?" I asked.

"Yes." Tara said "We were all injected with something I'm sure and I only have half the strength I usually do."

"Well I was captured too easily. I was trying to get to the bridge when we were being attacked. Rid was in my head and ...THE CUBS WERE WITH ME WHEN I WAS CAPTURED!" I jumped up.

Tara moved before I did. She ran to the door of the cell we were in and started hitting it hard screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Save your breath they won't hear you." The voice broke through the noise silencing Tara. "It's a useless effort to try and get them to hear you. They won't."

"How do you know?" She seethed at the shadow of the boy sitting on the ground. "We need to find the cubs. They need our protection. They are very young, too young to be alone here in the hands of our enemies."

"I've tried to make myself heard several times but it didn't work." He said. "I finally gave up on trying to be heard. Save your breath."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"My name is Jyouzu. I'm from the planet Pluto. I was sent out in a rescue pod like my little sister after our parents were killed. We were sent with a message but from what I've heard the Harvest is over now. There were a group of people that defeated Earth before I was found out here."

"We never heard of that. Oh well, no one cared to come to our planet with bad news or good for that matter. Usually people don't know we exist and if they know we do don't really care to mention us to anyone else. We are in our own little universe and I guess we are unimportant to everyone else out here."

"It's been a while sense I woke up from the cold sleep I was in. That's how I survived so long in the rescue pod. These people found me and if I'm not mistaken they must have a child on board." He sighed "I had a message with a voice recognition code on a message I brought with me and it had a virus in the pod that would infect the entire ship, disabling it. A child's voice could open the message and defuse the virus on it. The virus stopped infecting their ship when the voice was heard."

"Angel must have opened it up." I said. "She the only child I know of that could be on board this ship."

"Angel's here too?" Cheria said.

I nodded "Rid told me they have Rachel and Angel. They captured them before they followed us out here. Hopefully they don't know about Forest or my children."

"Seriana can you tell me something did you noticed if Esa was with them." Tara began.

"Esa was with them. Forest sent me a letter before they took over the fourth plain to tell me they were safe and Esa was with them. He didn't tell me where they were in case the letter was intercepted. And if I don't know I can't tell."

"How old is this child you mentioned?" The man asked.

"Angel is only five years old." I answered.

"Yes she could have done it." he said "My sister could only be opened by a baby's cry, mine a child's voice. It was a way to find a sign of humanity. We were searching for a planet that could defeat Earth and my sister must have found them and not me."

"What's your sister's name?" My curiosity was peeked.

"Misty." He said.

"Misty? What isn't there a Misty on the Nirvana?" Dazara said.

Cheria nodded. "I talked with her a little bit before we were attacked and taken."

"Did anyone bother to ask her where she's from?" I asked curious.

"No." Tara said "We didn't think too. I assumed she was from the same place as everyone else on board their ship."

"Well we can think about that later. We should think of a way to get out of here right now." I said.

"How do you suggest we do that?"Cheria said.

"I don't know right now. Just give me a minute and let me think." I said falling into a bunch of thoughts though they didn't help me at all. Finally I came up with an idea. "Anyone have a hair pin?"

"We are going to pick the lock?" Tara said.

"You have a better idea?" I asked. "We have got to escape."

"I don't think you can pick the lock." Jyouzu said sighing.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked.

"No but I've tried just about everything else." He sighed. "There is no way out of here."

"Well it's worth a try." I stood

"I want to see my mom!" Angel yelled at Rid who was trying to keep her under control but not having much success.

"For the last time Rachel isn't your mom." He sighed hating his twin's child more and more every second when she wouldn't do as she was told.

"I don't care who you say my mom is, the only mom I know it she's the one who was there for me every day!" Angel jumped over Rid and Rid barely grabbed the half vampire in time to stop her.

"Stop trying to get out of this room." Rid said putting Angel back on the bed and trying to get her to lie down and go to sleep.

"I want to see my mom!" She shouted struggling.

"Angel just please be quiet and go to sleep." He was exhausted and hated when he remembered that it was his turn to put Angel to bed which was pretty close to impossible.

"Not until I see my mom!" Angel kicked Rid in the face and ran out the door before he could recover. Unfortunately for her Zerona had come to see what was taking Rid so long.

"Lose something?" She asked as Rid got up.

Zerona held Angel squirming in her arms still screaming that she wanted to see Rachel.

"That little monster kicks hard." he said.

"You're going to have a black eye from that." Zerona said carrying Angel still struggling back over to the bed.

"Let me go! I want to see my mom!" She screamed relentlessly.

"I am your mom." Zerona said.

"No you're not, Rachel is!" Angel said as Zerona put her down in the bed.

"Angel it's time for you to sleep." Zerona said soothingly but Angel wasn't soothed at all.

"No not until I see Rachel!" She screamed again trying relentlessly to get out of the bed.

"Angel, if you don't stop fighting we'll have to drug you again." Zerona warned the child she held her in place so she couldn't get out of the bed .

"I want to see Rachel!" She screamed still squirming to get out of Zerona's hold.

"Rid get the drug," Zerona told him. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. "We're going to run out of this soon if this keeps up.

"I'll talk to Seymour about making more." Zerona said as he tried to get angel to open her mouth which she was refusing to do under any circumstance.

Zerona had Rid help her hold Angel in place as she got her mouth pried open so they could pour the liquid into her mouth and cover her mouth so she couldn't spit it out and massaged her throat forcing her to swallow it. Seconds later she went limp and her eyes closed.

"Finally," Rid said.

"Sometimes I wonder if she is worth the price I paid." Zerona and Rid left the room locking it behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review. All you have to do is on the bottom click on the box that says review/feedback and write a little message. I don't care if you write the same thing every time. No flames please, constructive criticism is acceptable, and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Now I must warn you Hootaru is a Japanese name in fact some of the names are Japanese. Not all just some. **

We heard a click and the door swung open revealing our way out.

"Thanks Cheria." Tara handed the hairpin back to her and peeked into the hall way.

"No guards. Isn't that a bit strange you think?" Tara whispered and stepped out with us all following.

"No I've been trying to get out of here for months maybe years and no avail." Jyouzu whispered "They probably thought you couldn't either. I lost track of how much time passed while I was in there."

"They knew that if there was a way to escape that they conveniently overlooked we'd find it." I whispered as we moved silently down the hall looking for guards and the cubs. No guards and no cubs either.

"What are you looking for?" Jyouzu asked.

"The little werewolf cubs, there are six of them. Wait there are nine plus a shape shifter I think they caught. I only saw them catch six but Rid heard the others coming and he said that they all ready had Jerith so he knew the other little werewolves would follow and be captured as well. Besides we aren't leaving Angel or Rachel behind either. Sage would kill us for leaving Angel and Rachel is my half sister."

We all knew the urgency in my words.

Then we heard footsteps coming toward us. We all ran back to the room we had been locked in and shut the door again.

"Why are we back in here?" Jyouzu of course had to say something. "There were rooms everywhere around us to hide in."

"Two words, stupid running," I said simply.

"What?" He was confused.

"We could have easily run into another enemy. So we came back here." Tara explained our reasoning.

"We need to find the kids." I groaned "First though we need a plan."

"Well we have to wait for help." Dazara said "I know we all hate waiting but it's the only thing we can do."

She was right and we all knew it too.

Spirit groaned on the bottom of the pile. On standing on top of her back the others were trying to get the keys. "Hurry up Heaven." She called to the top.

"Got them," She called down dropping the keys the cell they were supposed to be locked in fell. They had wiggled free slipping between the bars sense they were the smallest.

It would have been easier in their human forms to get the keys but didn't care they could hide easier as werewolves because they were smaller.

They got to the cage where Shindo and Owendes their older brothers, Jerith my little shape shifter in his snow fox form, and Ruben were. They couldn't slip out like the other cubs. They quickly got the door unlocked and began to sneak around. The first thing they found was Angel who was still in a drugged sleep but they could smell her from behind the door. They marked the door so they could find it again then they continued their scouting mission. Then Ruben saw something that surprised him. A small door on the bottom of another door, like a dog door he pushed it but it was locked. Then he heard a voice inside the room.

"Mom doesn't know yet you know!" It sounded like it was Melody.

"It looks like we have sixteen more friends in here." Ruben said. "Seri's cubs and Esa was hidden with them so there are seventeen if he is still with them."

Together they finally got the door open. Inside it looked like it was empty but Ruben knew the cubs were probably hiding.

"Darkness, Harmony, Heart, Spring, Autumn, Freedom, Joy, Honor, Beauty, Promise, Courage, Star, Love, Patience, Wildflower, Melody." He called to them softly.

One second the room is empty next second sixteen little bundles of fur appear out of nowhere from where they were hiding.

"Uncle Ruben." One of them, Freedom, yelled running over and started to lick him happy to see him. The others soon ran over too happy to see their friends and cousins.

"Esa," Darkness called, "its okay, its uncle Ruben."

Esa was Tara's little cub. When his mother and father died Tara took him in. She loved him as if he was her own child. He appeared also happy to see his friends and cousins.

Now all the cubs were together and at least for the moment they were safe.

"Why are you here?" Darkness asked.

"Well Seri, Tara, Dazara, and Cheria were captured. We tried to rescue them but were captured instead." Ruben said.

"Now we got to find our moms and aunts." Darkness said leading the way. "Before our birth father finds out we are missing again."

They started to sneak around again and continued to check all the rooms for us. It wasn't long before they found us in the room. We were all asleep because we were so bored of waiting for something to happen.

My cubs ran to me. They started to lick my face to wake me up and see them. Esa did the same to Tara. The other kids waiting patiently for the cubs who were licking their moms awake.

I sat up wiping my face with my sleeve and then saw my cubs. "Kids!" I said as they all started to jump on me overjoyed to see their mom again.

"Esa!" Tara had also awaked with a wet face.

The others woke to our voices and the cubs were very enthusiastic to see us all. We were happy they were safe but I was worried. How had they gotten my cubs? If they had my cubs they must have Forest as well.

"Kids, do you know what happened to your daddy Forest?" They told me he had been captured at the same time they had been. I had to save him as well.

Forest was my guardian. He replaced another guardian that I had dismissed. His name was Krane, The second born fairy prince. He was my betrothed until we found out he had gone and got a new girl friend when I died unlike all the others that remained faithful and loyal to us the whole time. Then while protecting me he had been cheating behind my back. He sometimes would sneak away and go see Spring his new girlfriend. I didn't hold her responsible. I let her have him and I dismissed him. That was when Sage had gone to get Forest who loved and cared about me in secret for years. He made his feelings for me known and he was sworn in as a guardian. I loved him more then I had ever loved Krane. His love was true and unchangeable like it had been when I didn't know who he was and just a face in the crowd. He still had cared for me in more ways than one and Sage had known that because Forest and he had been close friends for years. Sage found it obvious that he liked me in more ways than one. He always had cared and loved me in secret but now he was my guardian.


End file.
